Skin and Bone
by alex-in-w0nderland
Summary: "You promised that you wouldn't leave me." She whispered, barely able to hear her own voice. "I need you safe. Even if that means I can't be with you." He told her, his fingers lingering on her cheek. This was never her plan. She never expected to fall in love with Oliver Queen. But she couldn't let him walk out of her life. (Inspired by Treacherous)


**Skin and Bones**

Word Count: 1,207

 **Author's Note:** This is a fic based on the beautiful song " _Treacherous by Taylor Swift"._ There is a very high chance that I will be continuing this fic. "Arrow" is my latest obsession so I would expect more stories about them

* * *

 **I can't decide if it's a choice**

 **Getting swept away**

For Felicity Smoak it was most definitely not her choice. She had spent her whole life behind walls and safe guards to avoid getting hurt. But those damn blue eyes. She was captivated from the second they were fixated on her. And the way he would lean over her shoulder when she was working was so god damn frustrating.

And don't even get her started on that damn salmon ladder. How did he expect her to get any work done when he was using that thing. She felt a blush rush to her cheeks as she remembered the one (of many) times that he caught her staring. He winked at her and slightly bit his lip before jumping down and walking by her work station.

She groaned at the memory. Trying (unsuccessfully) to block it from her mind. Everything that he made her feel was so frustrating and new.

Felicity wasn't sure when it became more than a physical attraction, but it definitely had. She went from staring at his biceps to staring into his eyes. And the worst part was thinking that he didn't want to be with her. All those years of keeping people at arms length. And Oliver Queen walks into her office and breaks down all those walls with a simple smile.

She took her glasses off and held her head in her hands, rubbing her eyes and turning her tablet off. Leaving her alone in the dark with just her thoughts.

This mess of emotions was definitely not her choice.

* * *

 **I hear the sound of my own voice**

 **Asking you to stay**

"Oliver!" She shouted, her voice echoing through the silence of the basement. "You said you were scared to stay-" but before she could finish her sentence, he whipped around, cutting her off.

"I never said I was scared, Felicity." His voice hardening as he took steps towards her, effectively making her back into the cement wall. He kept a mere inch of space between their bodies, simply letting his presence fluster her as she tried to avert her eyes from his intense gaze. Oliver reached up and caressed the smooth skin of her cheek with his calloused finger tips.

"I'm terrified." He whispered, his mouth hovering above her ear. "What if something happens to you because of me? I can't let that happen, Felicity. I could never live with myself. You're so beautifully innocent. I can't take that away from you by putting you in danger." He leaned his forehead against hers to steady his rapid breathing.

Felicity chewed nervously on her red stained lips. She didn't want to lose him. "You promised." She let out in a hoarse whisper. "You promised that you wouldn't leave me. When I told you what I had found out about Thea. You held me and promised that you wouldn't leave." Her eyes began to water but she blinked away the tears. She didn't want him to see her cry. She already felt vulnerable enough.

"Hey." He said, gently pushing a lock of hair out of her face and behind her ear. He traced his thumb over her cheek bone and she tilted her head into his embrace. "I will never leave you." He tried to make his voice sound as solid as possible. He couldn't lose her either. Felicity nodded in an 'okay' and stared down at their feet.

"Please stay," she mumbled, barely moving her quivering lips. She wanted him. More than he could possibly understand.

Oliver sighed. His breath fanning over her forehead. "I'm not sure if that's the best idea. For both of us."

"Why?" Felicity looked into his blue eyes, searching for an answer that she knew she wasn't going to find. Oliver had a special talent for concealing his emotions. They say eyes are the windows to the soul, but his never gave anything away.

"Because right now," Oliver bent his knees slightly so he was eye level with her, "all I want to do is kiss you until you forget your own name."

Felicity let a whimper fall from her lips and she watched as his pupils dilated in lust. It was a slight relief to know that she was affecting him just as much as he was her.

"So do it." Oliver growled at the challenge, but stepped away from her. He ran a hand through his short hair in an attempt to clear his foggy, hormonal mind.

"We're not having this conversation again, Felicity. You know why we can't. Why I can't be with you. You deserve more." Her breath caught in her throat; shocked by the sternness in his voice.

"I can't accept that. I won't." Felicity took a step away from the wall and cleared her throat. "This is all about my safety. Right?" She said, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Oliver nodded.

"Then train me." Oliver's eyes widened. That's one of the last things he wanted. He didn't want her anywhere near trouble. He didn't want to be the one to put her in a position where she would have to know how to fight. He wanted to be able to keep her safe.

"Felicity. No. The best way for you to stay safe and _alive_ is for us to not be together."

She took another step toward him, squaring her shoulders to show him that she wouldn't be backing down. "What's the point of me being alive if you leave me feeling empty inside."

His mouth set into a hard line. "I don't want you looking for trouble."

Felicity grinned, she could feel his defense weakening. "I won't. I promise."

* * *

 **And all we are is skin and bone**

 **Trained to get along**

When she showed up to the lair, Oliver had already started. He was practicing his punches and defensive moves on the dummy. The sound of his arms repeatedly smacking against the tough material echoed through the room. When the door shut he stopped and looked up. A small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he took in her attire.

She was dressed in a sports bra and leggings that cut off just below her knee. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a perfect ponytail and she had decided to not wear makeup to her training, making her look more natural.

Felicity smiled at him and set her water bottle down on her desk (as far away from her computers as possible). Oliver watched her do a once over of his body. He was in his track pants. That's it. And even though she had seen him like this many times before, it just seemed more intimate now, especially since Digg was spending the day with his family.

For the first time she actually noticed all his scars. She had seen them before, but never really wanted to look for too long, for fear of getting caught.

His skin was littered with them, some deeper than others. But each cut into her heart just the same. Oliver saw the change in her eyes immediately. Unlike his, Felicity's blue eyes gave everything away.

He stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Felicity look at me."

"I am," she mumbled. Her eyes were locked on his chest, tracing over an old bullet wound. She felt him nudge her chin up to look into his eyes.

"I'm okay now." He told her softly and she nodded. He pulled his favorite blonde into a hug. He didn't want to talk about what happened to him yet. But at this point he was sure that when he did open up, she would be the one to hear him.

After what seemed like forever, he pulled back with a small smile. "Time for training." And Felicity grinned in return.

"Widen your stance," he told her in his stern teaching voice, "you are a small girl, Felicity. A solid stance will help you use your opponents force against them. And go for punches to the side and blocking techniques."

"The best defense is a good offense," she told him with a smirk. But his eyes hardened.

"Not for you. I don't want you to get into a fight unless you are in danger. Am I clear?" His tone had changed completely. And she knew he was serious. Nodding quickly she turned back to the dummy.

She had been training for a half hour before she took a water break and Oliver smiled at her progress. All the while trying to ignore her toned body and unintentional sexual grunts when she threw a punch.

Felicity gulped down her water and turned back to him. "I want to try something different."

Oliver raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in hesitation, "oh yeah? And what might that be?"

"I want you to attack me. Just try to grab me. I want to try and fight you off. And no going easy on me." She said sternly, poking him in the chest so he knew she was serious.

He chuckled and nodded, moving over to the mat so that _when_ he pinned her down, it wouldn't hurt. Oliver didn't want to tell her that he would have her pinned in seconds. It wouldn't have made a difference in her decision anyway. Once that girl made up her mind there was no changing it.

"Ready?" He asked her, taking a step toward her as he watched her move to the solid stance he had taught her. Felicity nodded and Oliver lunged forward. She blocked two of his attempts, but as soon as he moved his foot around her ankle, she fell back onto the mat, dragging Oliver down with her in the process.

He landed on her chest. Trying to ignore her heart beat and the rise and fall of her chest as she struggled to catch her breath. He looked up at her. Beautiful. Her skin was slick with sweat and her hair was laying messily on the mat.

Oliver ignored the warning bells that went off in his mind and kissed the crook of her neck. Tracing his lips along her collar bone and up her jugular vein, lingering against her jawline. One of her hands wrapped in his short hair and her breath caught in her throat.

"Felicity," he said against her pale skin, his voice thick with lust. "I think I'm about to get lost in the moment."

"Good." She said, pulling his lips up to hers in a desperate kiss. She wanted this so badly. God how she wanted him. Even if it was just for now. At the moment she would take what she could get.

 **Forever going with the flow,**

 **But you're friction**

...

 **Author's Note:** I'm still alive! I promise! And I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I've been so busy lately that it's getting ridiculous. Anyway, I will hopefully be updating my other stories soon but I hope you enjoy this one for now. I might turn this into a longer story and include the rest of the song. Right now I'm on a serious Arrow binge. Like. It's bad. I finished three seasons in six days. Thats a lot of episodes. But; I hope this did Oliver and Felicity justice! I know I didn't include her babbling, but it didn't seem to fit in this moment.

Reviews are my life supply xx


End file.
